


Sweater Weather

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Again i never know what tags to put, Bisexual Harry!, Bisexual Tobi!, Experimentation, Feelings Realization, M/M, Song Inspired, Sweater weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Tobi and Harry are experimenting.
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Tobi Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests/something you want me to write about please do comment it! I will happily write them <3

The pair's hang out had started pretty regularly, with them streaming Fifa and watching Youtube videos until the sun went down and the sky began to cloud over. Now they were splayed out on Tobi’s king-sized bed with his fairy lights set to a dusty orange colour and his main lights off. 

Their special playlist played softly from his Alexa on the desk as they hummed along quietly. It had just switched to Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood which was 'their song'.

Suddenly Harry sat up and turned to face Tobi, him doing the same. They were both dressed in cuffed jeans and oversized knitted sweaters which they had got from a charity shop a few weeks earlier. Harry practically drowned in his, Tobi smiled sweetly and giggled at the sight of his best friend looking ever so cute.

Gradually they both shuffled forwards a little until their knees were touching, just the slightest bit of physical contact with the man gave Harry goosebumps. They both eagerly waited for the other to make the first move, until Tobi reached forwards placing his left hand on the other’s slim waist. 

His breath hitched in his throat when he realised what was happening, one of his slightly shaky hands grabbed onto the other's boney one. As if on cue they both looked up and locked eyes, admiring each others beauty.

Harry got up onto his knees, shuffling forwards until he was seated in Tobi’s lap, smiling contently at the warmth he radiated. Whilst his left hand stayed practically attached to Harry’s waist, Tobi’s right hand reaching up to clasp the blond’s jaw. He adjusted it slightly so that his thumb could gently pull on his bottom lip as a sign for him to open his mouth. 

Slowly Harry opened his mouth, confused as to what his best friend was going to do next. Before he could even take notice, the pad of Tobi’s thumb had landed flat on his tongue. He smiled lightly as he tasted the remnants of sour sugar from the Sour Patch Kids they had finished eating 10 minutes prior.

Harry’s hands still lay dormant on either side of him, feeling useless until he decided he would do something in return. He brought his right hand up and placed it gently on Tobi’s chest, right above his heart. He could feel his heartbeat even through the thick layers of wool and cotton. The longer he held it there, the more he noticed how synchronised their   
heartbeats were.

Tobi pulled the other even further into his lap and against his chest, wanting to retain the warmth they had around them as he felt the cold night air seep in through the window that was left ajar. 

The sky rumbled as heavy rain began falling and splashing on the pavement outside causing the two to get distracted and look out the window. The tiny raindrops practically sparkled under the shitty orange street lights which barely illuminated any of the area surrounding it.

The wind that seemed to have picked up   
speed within seconds blew the window open more than it was, which let even more cold air into the small bedroom. Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Tobi pulled him into a sudden kiss.

They made out pretty aggressively for about five minutes until Harry pulled back  
to calm his rather erratic breathing. He used the loose sleeve of his sweater to wipe away any saliva that had escaped the kiss. 

The rain outside was beating down even faster by the minute, and the wind picked up speed at the same rate. A sudden gust of wind came straight through the window   
and hit Harry like a nice clean slap to the face which made him jump slightly. 

His teeth chattered occasionally and his hands shook when he held them up. Tobi finally took notice of the other's state and quickly grabbed his hands and placed them inside his sweater through the holes he had accidentally made. He flinched at the coldness of Harry’s hand causing him to giggle and move it elsewhere on his body. 

"Yeah I'm bisexual"  
"word”

The pair fell into a fit of laughter as they held onto each other's bodies for dear life.  
They laid in each other’s hold for a while just staring up at the ceiling as the music continued to play softly. This whole thing started as an experiment for them, but now Tobi thought there might be something else in the mix.

He started questioning himself. Was he really just experimenting with Harry because he was the first person to say yes? Or was there feelings involved that he hadn’t quite taken notice of yet? The longer he sat there the more he started to believe in the second option.

He recalled all the times where he got all giddy just from the blond looking at him even for a split second. When he felt the goosebumps rise in his arms and legs all because their hands brushed together when they were stood side by side. Those late nights where they would just lay in bed on facetime together for hours and hours depriving themselves of sleep just so they could look at the other’s face. 

But then, that would mean the feelings were reciprocated. And he was absolutely sure they weren’t. Harry was just a nice friend, he acted like that with everyone. Right?

“Bog”

The blond turned over slightly so he could look at Tobi, their noses brushing in the process due to the closeness of their faces.

“Did you like- did you feel anything? When we kissed” 

Harry stayed silent, and Tobi lost all hope he had. So he felt nothing. Sure he realised he liked men, but not him. However, he was then proven wrong when the boy sat up and climbed into his lap, grabbing his face and bringing him into yet another sloppy kiss. Tobi’s eyes widened at the contact, softening as the kiss went on.

“Does that prove your point Tobes”


End file.
